Wedding Bells
by x-beth-bubble-x
Summary: Based after Breaking Dawn, Alice and Rosalie get married, but when Alice had a vision, what is going to happen to the Cullens? Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

Rose petals decorated every inch of the floor of the Cullen home. Garland's of flowers adorned the staircase, it was a sea of white and pink the archway looked almost angelic,, it was covered in feathers, roses, ribbons and diamonds Every guest had a strict dress code, and everyone stuck to it, no-one dared disobey Alice. Emmett seated everyone in their allocated seats. The closest family members, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Reneesme and Charlie were all sat on the front row. All dressed accordingly. Carlisle, Edward and Charlie were all wearing pink suits with white waistcoats and had a white rose button hole. Bella and Esme wore light pink Vera Wang gowns, and had white roses put in their hair. Reneesme was wearing a traditional white and pink flower girl. Emmett led the ceremony, trying to seem all important. As the music began to play, Rosalie, dressing in a simple, Grecian-style dress, walked down the aisle, a large bouquet of white roses in one hand. Emmett couldn't help but cry a little. The music changed and Alice, dressing in a huge Austin Scarlett wedding dress, danced towards Rosalie. Everyone was transfixed by Alice's actions. She reached Rosalie, and took her hands, smiling happily.

"You look stunning," Rosalie mouth.

Alice smiled, that was when she wished she could blush. Emmett made the service as quick and simple, with added humour. Reneesme interrupted several times, laughing and gurgling. Once the ceremony was over, confetti rained down, and everyone was smiling. Alice and Rosalie walked down the aisle, happy that they'd finally got married.

"She looked amazing," Bella said to Esme. Esme nodded, taking Reneesme from Edward. Edward kissed Reneesme, letting her go with her grandparents.

"It took her ages to find that dress," Esme chuckle.

Bella shook her head. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's tiny waist.

"Do I get to pack her honeymoon suitcase?" Bella asked, half joking-half being serious.

Edward whispered to Bella, "if you do that, Alice will kill you. Plus can you fault her? We had fun." Bella punched Edward in the stomach. He pretended to flinch. The five of them, Bella, Edward, Reneesme, Carlisle and Esme followed the rest of the guests out to the back of the mansion to the garden. The way the decorators had made the so beautiful, it was breathtaking. Music was playing, it sounded a lot like Edward's piano playing. Alice and Rosalie cut their five tiered, white chocolate and raspberry wedding cake. Bella was in control of taking photos. They traditionally fed each other the wedding cake. Bella knew they weren't enjoying eating it, but the Cullen's were strong followers of tradition. The night was still young and Rosalie and Alice were already dancing on the dance floor. Reneesme was in Alice's arms, giggling with every twirl. Edward looked on, smiling contently. Esme approached Bella, and passed her four batteries for the camera. After Edward stole Rosalie from Alice, Alice came twirling towards Bella.

"Let me see the pictures," Alice begged.

Bella passed Alice the camera, Alice flicked through a few pictures, before she froze, dropping the camera. Rosalie and Edward came rushing over; Bella gripped Alice's upper arms.

"What did you see?" she asked, panicked.

Edward seemed slightly disturbed. He already knew what she'd seen.

"Carlisle!" he bellowed, disappearing into the crowd. Alice looked at Bella with apologetic eyes; Rosalie took Alice inside of the house. Esme stayed with Bella, avoiding eye contact, until Edward came back with Carlisle and Reneesme. His eyes were full of terror, Bella needed to know what Alice saw.

"Family meeting….NOW!" Edward growled, whatever Alice saw, Bella knew it was serious.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while. I never realised people actually wanted e to update this until someone FINALLY reviewed. **

Wedding Bells 

_Bella followed Edward as he walked towards the house, she needed to know what Alice had seen. _

"_Edward, please what did she see?" Bella begged, pulling on Edward's arm. Edward just pulled Bella towards the house, not saying a word. Everyone had collcte4d in the kitchen, Rosalie had Alice pulled close to her chest, comforting her. _

"_Everything's going to be fine," Rosalie soothed, Bella had to know what had happened, she just had to know, what if it had something to do with her? _

"_Alice, tell us," Esme pleaded, trying to stop Alice from freaking out. Alice moved away from Rosalie, and dusted down her gown. Bella took Reneesme from Edward and cradled her daughter close to her chest. _

"_Jasper," Alice whispered softly, gripped Rosalie's hand. _

"_What about jasper?" Bella asked, her voice shaking, clutching her daughter. _

"_Im so sorry Bella, but he's going to take Reneesme, he wants revenge." Alice couldn't display how sorry she was. Edward wrapped his around his arms around his wife and daughter defensively. _

"_He won't get her; he's not taking our daughter." Edward whispered, keeping Bella close. _

"_Emmett and Edward, you are going to find him, we'll stay here and try to act normal." Carlisle explained. Edward shook his head and Emmett stood his ground. _

"_We aren't looking for him, he going to want a chase, and I refuse to leave Bella defenceless with 'Nessie," Emmett said, giving his brother a nod. Edward nodded back in thanks, pulling Bella closer to him. Fear was coating the room. _

"_We'll know when he's close," Edward told both Bella and Alice. Without a second word, Alice took Rosalie back out to the wedding party. Everyone but Bella and Reneesme followed. Jasper had never been a threat before, but after he's left when Alice told him, she's fallen in love with his twin sister, nobody knew what jasper would do to seek revenge, but they didn't understand why he'd take Reneesme, she wasn't Alice's or Rosalie's daughter, so why try and take her?_

_Bella stood and held her daughter close to her chest, protectively, lovingly, caringly._

"_Momma, why are you scared?" Reneesme asking in her child like manner. Bella was pulled out of her trance, and she looked at her perfect, angelic daughter. _

"_I'm not scared, baby girl," Bella explained, but she knew her daughter wasn't stupid. Reneesme just hugged Bella, that's all Bella needed, and it made her smile. _

"_Momma's going to protect you," Bella promised before she carried her outside, back to the wedding party. Edward found her straight away. _

"_I'm going to protect you," Edward promised. _

_Bella nodded and let her husband take their daughter. Alice came over, after Edward walked away, everyone who knew what could happen was in a low, very deep mood. _

"_I am so sorry," Alice apologized, gesturing for a hug; Bella gave Alice what she needed._

"_It's not your fault," Bella sighed, "but why Reneesme? Why my baby girl?" _

_Alice shrugged, feeling horrible, she didn't understand either. _

"_Because he wants to hurt me." Rosalie stated, coming up behind Alice…._


End file.
